Friends to Enemies to Lovers
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: what happens when best friends turn into enemies then find out they are in an arranged marriage that neither want? and one was already planning on proposing to their girlfriend aka bed buddy and the other is traumatized?read and find out.


**Chapter One**

**The arrangement**

Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi walked down the stairs of her family's small two story house. Her mother had told her they were going to a fancy resturant and to dress formally earlier that day. She was wearing a deep red tube top styled just-below-the-knees dress that flared out below the waist. Her blood red two inch heels clicking against the wooden steps. A beautiful gold choker with a ruby heart charm adorning her neck and red eye shadow, light red blush, and red lip stick with clear lip shine. Her wavy black hair cut into her usual jaw length layered look with her signature maroon streaks running through it with her side swept bangs slightly curled. She reached the bottom and saw her sixteen year old brother Souta standing there in a black tux and white undershirt with a red tie that matched her dress.

Behind Souta were her parents Keichi and Aiko Higurashi. Keichi was in a tux that matched Souta's except his tie was blue matching Aiko's dress. His black hair left messy just like Souta's brown hair. Aiko was wearing a sky blue ankle length silk dress with spaghetti straps and her shoulder length extremely wavy hair left down framing her face. Kagome stood infront of her family and asked "okay. What's the deal? Where are we going? Who are we going with? And why?" She looked to Souta he just shrugged letting her know he knew as much as she did. She looked to her mother who looked to her father who said "you will see when we get there. Can't you just be patient for once in your life instead of curious and restless."She sighed then gave her father a playful glare and said "I like being curious. That's who I am. The curious girl who can't ever mind her own business and gets into trouble because of it."

They all laughed and made their way to their cars. Souta got into the family's black SUV with her parents while she climbed into her 68' Cherry Red Mustang Convertible. She followed them all the way to Breeze of Tokyo and parked in the spot next to them. **_(AN:It's a real resturant in tokyo,it has the best view and it is beautiful so is The Mango Tree, another top rate resturant in tokyo that's beautiful.) _**That's when she noticed the Takahashi's car and Inuyasha's red porche. She faintly wondered and became slightly worried that they might be the people they were dining with but then dismissed it as a coincidence. Her parents weren't that cruel were they? Her parents did have an ounce of compassion didn't they? God she hoped so. They walked into the building and then the elevator to go up to the top floor for a sky scraper view.

They stepped out and an attendent asked "Excuse me do you have reservations?"Keichi nodded and said "yes. We had reservations for a private room on this floor." **_(AN:I don't think they have any private room thingys but it's part of what's going to happen once they get in there so deal with it.)_** They attendent nodded and said "your last name?" Keichi smiled and said "Higurashi. Oh and please make sure the door is closed immediately. Just as a fair warning things might get pretty loud. Our daughter has quite the temper and this will set it off."The attendent looked confused but nodded anyways and led them to their private dining room. When they got there she said "you know...That's exactly what your guest said as well. Only about his child."Keichi and Aiko laughed lightly while Kagome and Souta gave each other confused glances as if saying what-the-hell?Both teenagers just shrugged and turned back to their parents.

Aiko went in first and said "I suggest you put the curtain across now."Izayoi-Inuyasha's mother, Inutaisho's mate, and Sesshoumaru's step mother- nodded and closed the curtain that was put up for privacy. Inuyasha looked at his mother strangely and said "Mother you didn't say we were meeting anyone, and why do you need to put up the curtain when the door is going to be shut anyways?"Inutaisho shot his youngest a glare that said shut-up-now-or-else. Inuyasha nervously gulped and looked back down at his glass of water as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. Moments later he heard the door shut and looked up when the curtain began to open.

He looked confused when he saw Keichi and Aiko Higurashi walk in and sit down. He thought they were the only guests until Keichi turned around and said "come on. You can't hide behind a curtain all day because you don't know who's on the other side." Damn this youkai sense proof resturant. Yeah, yeah, it was to make it easier on their semi-sensitive senses but it also made it impossible for him to know who was on the other side of the curtain. He silently thought _'oh...hell...no...'_ While Souta was coming around the curtain. Souta froze and thought _'not good. Abort mission. I repeat abort mission. Do **NOT** force Kagome to come out.'_ Unforutnely he had already pulled her out much against her will and as soon as she Inuyasha she froze staring wide eyed.

Then she glared at her father and said "you hate me don't you?"Her father returned the glare and said "sit down. Kagome, stop being foolish and Souta you also stop being foolish. You both act like children. Maybe you aren't mature enough to be here."Kagome immediately smiled and said "you are so right father. I am **NOT** mature enough so I will just leave now."Just as she took her first step to leave her father grabbed her wrist tightly making her wince knowing it would leave a bruise. She turned back glaring at her father who simply smirked and said "sit down Kagome. Or you will face the consequences later."Her eyes widened in fear and she sat down between Aiko and Souta.

Souta looked her in the eye and mouthed sorry. She smiled at him and mouthed don't worry about it. Then Inutaisho cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He smiled and said "now I know you must be wondering what's going on. Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta, Sesshoumaru, Rin."They all nodded. Rin was Sesshoumaru's mate therefor considered close family. Aiko smiled and said "we have an announcment."Now everyone was getting nervous but listened anxiously. Keichi spoke next "This is very important and will effect all of you. Though in different ways."Izayoi smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha you know you're my baby boy and Kagome you know I care for you like my own daughter."Both teenagers nodded looking extremely nervous.

Izayoi continued "well...Keichi, Aiko, Inutaisho, and I all came to an agreement when you two were little."Souta jumped in for his stunned sister and said "what kind of agreement?"Izayoi smiled and said "I was getting there. Anyways you two are arranged to be mated and married."Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped up and screamed **"WHAT!?!?!?!?!WE'RE ENGAGED!HOW OLD WERE WE!?!?!?!"**Keichi and Inutaisho glared at their children making them sit down. Aiko laughed nervously and whispered "two..."Now Inuyasha couldn't control their anger anymore. Inuyasha jumped u growling and Kagome screamed **"YOU SIGNED ME OFF TO HIM WHEN I WAS TWO FUCKING YEARS OLD!?!?!WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!"**Aiko gasped and said "Kagome!Watch that mouth of yours!"Kagome glared at her mother and said "I'm almost 18 I'll say whatever the hell I want!My so called fiance cusses so why can't I!?"

Inuyasha screamed **"I'M NOT MATING HER!I HATE HER AND SHE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING BOY ALL THE TIME!THIS IS THE FIRST TIME SHE HAS WORE GIRL CLOTHES SINCE SHE WAS FUCKING TWELVE YEARS OLD!"**Kagome glared at him and said **"FUCK YOU DOG-BOY!YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!YOU WANT TO KNOW!?OK I'LL TELL YOU! MY FA-"**Kagome was cut off when her father stood up and slapped her hard across the face making her fall on the floor.

Everyone gasped except Souta who knew their father abused Kagome. Kagome glared up at him through teary eyes and said **"FUCK YOU KEICHI!YOU CAN GO TO HELL!I'M OUT OF HERE!"**Kagome jumped up and ran out of the room quickly followed by Souta. Everyone else sat in confusion and shock except for Keichi who was still fuming and wanted to hurt her more for almost telling the secret. Suddenly Inuyasha started to laughed and everyone glared at him and he asked "what?It's about time the bitch got set straight." This got him a slap in the face from Rin who then quickly ran after Kagome and Souta afterwards.

Inuyasha sat there scowling for about five minutes before standing up and storming out soon followed by Sesshoumaru who was going to make sure Inuyasha didn't kill Rin. All four parents looked at each other feeling uncomfortable then Inutaisho coughed and said "well that could have went better." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Aiko sighed and said "maybe we should go make sure the children haven't killed each other yet. They all seemed murderous and I wouldn't be suprised if Souta killed Inuyasha already if he said anything to Kagome to upset her."

* * *

After Kagome ran out of the building someone grabbed her wrist and she turned to see Souta. He was staring at her looking worried and said "Kags it's okay to let it all out. You know that right?"Kagome nodded then let Souta pull her into his arms and she cried on his shoulder. He sat on a bench by the front doors holding her while she continued to cry. She only trusted Souta to see her tears and she hadn't cried since what happened that night when she was twelve. She became numb to most of the world and dressed like a boy to make sure no boys would come after her for her body. A little while later they heard the door open but Kagome didn't bother to lift her head from Souta's shoulder.

Souta looked and saw Rin walk over to them and sit on the bench next to himself. He sat in silence while Rin reached out and began to rub Kagome's back in a comforting way. After about five minutes she fell asleep from exhaustion. Souta looked Rin in the eye and said "thanks for worrying. She'll be fine when she wakes up. Her tears kinda shocked me since she hasn't cried since she was twelve no matter what happened."Rin looked at him sympathetically and asked "what happened to the sweet little girl with long raven locks and pretty dresses that she used to be?What made her this way?"Souta sighed and said "you can't tell anyone."Rin nodded and said "I swear I won't and if I do you have full permission to kill me and I won't fight it."

Souta nodded and said "well our father isn't really our father. He's our step father our real father died when Kagome was six and I was five. Our mother remarried a year later when she realized she couldn't raise us her own. He was nice at first but then he started to beat Kagome. This was the first time he did it in public which is why she cried because the secret was out. He had threatened to hurt me if she told anyone that's why it upsetted her. Mother never knew and Keichi would make me watch. The beatings got worse and worse the older we got since she was slowly becoming stronger therefor felt less pain. Once his physical beatings alone lost effect he tried verbal but they stopped working after a month then he tried them combined and it lasted till she was twelve. That's when the terrible thing that changed her life happened. He found the one thing that made her cry after all that trauma but after that she locked away her tears and became numb of all emotions."

Rin asked "what could he possibly have done?"Souta opened his mouth to speak but couldn't when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came barging through the door. They both looked at the scene and couldn't help but notice they disturbed something important. They both started cursing each other out for it, they were quite loud. Rin glared at them and said "Souta was telling me something important and you just ruined it. The least you could do is be quiet so Kagome doesn't wake up."Inuyasha glared at her but let it go. Both boys eyes widened when they noticed the tear streaks on the sleeping girl's cheeks. Inuyasha whispered "she cried...She actually cried...She hasn't cried once in five years...Why let it all out now...?"

Souta glared at Inuyasha and said "if you hadn't turned on her you would know. She tried telling you but you were too busy in bed with Kikyo and don't even deny it. She came to tell you one night but stopped when she got to your room and heard you both moaning each others names and the bed creaking. She turned and left after that. It turned out to be one of the last times she would ever cry. Some best friend you turned out to be. You ignore her and her problems to sleep with Kikyo then turn on her when she needs you the most just because she was emotionally unstable. You are the reason she became so cold. Yes the accident made her numb but you made her cold. You made her feel like the only person she could trust in the world was me and herself. She could only trust me cause I was there. I mean if you can't trust your life long best friend or family who can you trust? No one that's who. No one but yourself."

Inuyasha stared at him incrediously. Kagome had heard him and Kikyo when she wanted to tell him what happened. The accident happened. He turned his back to her because of a lie Kikyo made up. She became cold and distant to the world. Hell he was planning on proposing to Kikyo soon. Everyone knew it too. Even Kikyo. How would she take the news of his engagement to Kagome? Not well that's for sure. But that's an issue for Monday and it's only Saturday. Today's issue was what happened to Kagome and his mistakes. Now how does he make it up to her? Five years of hatred towards an innocent and hurt girl. How do you make up for that? You can't. But does Inuyasha believe that? **HELL NO.**

**_AN:hope you like it so far. it's kinda hard to write since the whole abuse part and the secret wasn't planned but oh well.gots to go i have school in the morning. JA NE!_**

**_btw here are everyones ages_**

**_Kagome-seventeen _**

**_Inuyasha-eighteen_**

**_Kikyo-eighteen_**

**_Kouga-eighteen_**

**_Souta-sixteen_**

**_Miroku-eighteen_**

**_Sango-seventeen_**

**_Rin-twenty_**

**_Sesshoumaru-twenty-one_**

**_Inutaisho-fourty six_**

**_Izayoi-fourty two_**

**_Aiko-fourty four_**

**_Keichi-fourty eight_**

**_i probably forgot some people but i'll just get them later if i did_**


End file.
